


Tear You Apart

by fatalanoxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Death Eaters, Drarry, F/F, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: Kiedy Draco ma dość, Harry czuje, że musi wszystko zmienić, a Hermiona i Pansy ładują się w relację bez przyszłości.[opis do późniejszej zmiany, można powiedzieć, że to wersja robocza]





	1. Game Of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> No, nie wiem czy ktokolwiek będzie to czytał, ale od dawna miałam ochotę na ff w tym klimacie i no... here we are.
> 
> Tak, wiem, że Dark Star i Rock Or Bust czekają na update, ale nie chciałabym pisać ich na siłę, dlatego chyba potrzebuję czegoś w ramach odskoczni.
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia co będzie z tym o tu dalej, ale bardzo możliwe, że jeśli będę mieć czas i ochotę to trochę to pociągnę.
> 
> No.
> 
> Indżoj.

Zmierzchało już, kiedy blond włosy chłopak niemal wypadł na jedną z Londyńskich uliczek. Niewiele myśląc machinalnie poprawił fryzurę i nie zważając na puchnącą, rozciętą wargę, teoretycznie stabilnie zaczął iść przed siebie. Temperatura musiała spaść gdzieś w okolice zera, bo kiedy chwilę później oparł się plecami o jedną z murowanych ścian kawałek dalej, z jego ust wydobywały się delikatne obłoczki pary, a łzy na policzkach kuły mroźnym zimnem.

Chłopak szybkim ruchem wydobył z kieszeni chusteczkę z małym, zielonym haftem ''D.L.M.'' i wytarł nią po kolei, najpierw łzy, a w drugiej kolejności powoli zastygającą na brodzie krew. Następnie z irytacją wepchnął kawałek materiału do kieszeni długiego płaszcza, przy okazji trafiając palcami na paczkę papierosów i pomimo przenikającego mrozu, postanowił, że to idealny moment, żeby powrócić do nałogu.

___

Nad Hogwartem było już widać pierwsze gwiazdy, a Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata nadal siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i patrzył w ogień, próbując pogrzebać gdzieś przeczucie mówiące o tym, jak bardzo tutaj nie pasował.

Irytował go czerwono złoty wystrój wszystkich wnętrz i głośni znajomi nadal grający w szachy gdzieś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Denerwowało go dzielenie dormitorium z innymi ludźmi i to, jak jeden przez drugiego dzielni Gryfoni deklarowali, że staną do walki z Voldemortem w pierwszym szeregu. Dostawał białej gorączki za każdym razem, kiedy musiał spędzać z Gryfonami więcej czasu niż wymagały tego zajęcia lekcyjne.

Z resztą, aktualnie nie miał ochoty na żadne kontakty społeczne i chyba każdy mugolski psycholog nazwałby to stanem depresyjnym z wyraźną alienacją. W Hogwarcie jednak nie było ludzi takiej profesji, a jedną osobą, która logicznie składała rzeczy w całość i z którą Harry nadal utrzymywał chociaż minimalny kontakt, była Hermiona.

W trakcie wakacji dziewczyna pozbyła się swoich puszystych włosów zastępując je bardzo krótką fryzurą, zaczęła zwracać uwagę na siebie i swój wygląd, a jej szafa w większości składała się teraz ze zwiewnych, czarnych sukienek. Przy okazji jej mentalność uległa zmianie i Potter mógłby przysiąc, że w jej ciemnych oczach widział odbicie wojny, zarówno tej za nimi, jak i tej, która dopiero wkraczała w swoje najgorsze stadium. Fakt faktem Harryemu bardzo odpowiadały charakterologiczne zmiany w przyjaciółce i to, że zaczęła szukać znajomych poza Gryffindorem, tak, że teraz większość czasu spędzała z kilkorgiem osób z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu, a każdy z nich wyglądał i zachowywał się jak niezależny i przy okazji niespełniony artysta.

Abstrahując jednak od Hermiony, Złoty Chłopiec czuł, że coś zmieniło się podczas ostatnich wakacji u wujostwa, nie był jednak w stanie sprecyzować co dokładnie to było. Nie czuł się jednak dobrze ani na powitalnej kolacji, ani w wieży Gryffindoru, ani też podczas rozmów z ludźmi, których do tej pory nazywał przyjaciółmi. Z Ronem nie znajdował już dawnej nici porozumienia, a tysięczne, identyczne rozmowy o Quidditchu zaczęły go nudzić. A co najgorsze, nawet nie było mu z tego powodu przykro.

___

Kiedy Potter kolejny raz roztrząsał swoje społeczno mentalne problemy, Draco słaniając się na nogach wtoczył się do pokoju wspólnego, zastając tam tylko Pansy, która akurat przekładała stronę grubego woluminu i ze spokojem spojrzała na niego, mówiąc tylko;

\- Chodź tu, idioto, przemyję ci to wódką.


	2. Land Lines

\- Który tym razem? - Teoretycznie lekko zagadnęła Pansy, która akurat była w trakcie przecierania rozcięcia nasączoną alkoholem gazą i ignorowania skrzywionej miny blondyna.

\- Dołohow. - Draco rzucił tylko jakby przy okazji wypluwając nazwisko Śmierciorzercy, nie chciał jednak kontynuować i gdyby nie podniesiona z irytacją brew przyjaciółki, najpewniej spróbowałby przemilczeć temat. Pansy jednak nie była z tych, które łatwo odpuszczając, dlatego Malfoy chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zacząć opowiadać. - Uznał, że zachowuję się jak pizda, i że chyba dawno nikt nie potraktował mnie jak mężczyzny. To chciałaś usłyszeć?

Pansy nie odpowiedziała, bo mimo wszystko miała nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem Draco może dostał w twarz ze swojej faktycznej winy, a nie przez kaprys jednego ze starszych "kolegów".

\-----  
Hermiona spokojnym ruchem przekładała kolejne kartki "Masakry w Paryżu" kiedy poczuła przemożną potrzebę pojawienia się na wieży astronomicznej i fakt, że na zegarach godzina niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do drugiej w nocy, a jutro miał być dopiero piątek niespecjalnie jej przeszkadzały. Już jakiś czas wcześniej nauczyła się funkcjonowania głównie dzięki kofeinie, a nie dzięki śnie w nocy.  
Przy okazji sytuację upraszczał fakt, że na samym początku roku szkolnego udało jej się wywalczyć osobny pokój, tłumacząc się potrzebą cichej przestrzeni do nauki i tym, że jako prefekt zdarzało jej się opuszczać dormitorium o różnych nietypowych porach, co mogło przeszkadzać jej współlokatorkom. Tak jak się spodziewała, McGonagall niemal od razu przytaknęła na jej pomysł i przy okazji rozprzestrzeniła go na większą skalę, przydzielając osobne pokoje wszystkim prefektom.

Hermiona niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem zamknęła dramat i odłożyła małą, czerwoną książeczkę na szafkę nocną. Potem jedyne co jej pozostało to wsunąć stopy w wysłużone martensy i opatulić się czarnym swetrem do połowy łydki. Niemal w locie chwyciła jeszcze swoją odznakę i cienkie papierosy, z których obecności zdecydowanie nie była dumna.

Droga do wieży astronomicznej nie zajęła jej wiele czasu, a zamek jak zawsze o tej porze wydawał jej się przerażająco pusty i cichy, zupełnie jakby dziesiątki przebywających w nim uczniów i nauczycieli nagle znikały, zostawiając tylko puste i zimne ściany.

Dziewczyna usiadła po turecku niemal na krawędzi wieży i szczelniej otuliła się swetrem tak, żeby osłaniał ją całą przed zimnym powietrzem.

Jeśli miałaby być szczera sama ze sobą, było to jedno z jej ulubionych miejsc na świecie, zaraz obok zielonego fotela w kącie biblioteki i jednej kameralnej kawiarni w mugolskim Londynie, do której zawsze chodziła ze swoimi znajomymi z innego życia, jak lubiła nazywać tą jego część, która odbywała się bez udziału magii.

Hermiona spokojnie patrzyła na chmury, które powoli przesuwały się po niebie i nieregularnie zasłaniały gwiazdy swoją szarą masą. Przy olazji końcem różdżki odpaliła papierosa, a wydmuchiwany dym mieszał się z powoli formującą się parą wodną, kiedy temperatura znowu spadła w niebezpieczne okolice zera.  
Czas mijał jej w przyjemnej ciszy, a jedynym dźwiękiem w okolicy były poruszane wiatrem niemal suche liście, kiedy nagle coś się zmieniło i zanim zdążyła choćby odwrócić głowę, usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos.

\- Oh Granger, to ty? Od kiedy to gryfońskie kujonki palą papierochy w środku nocy na wieży astronomicznej w całkowitej samotności?

\- Cześć, Pansy. - Odparła tylko Hermiona nawet nie odwracając głowy w kierunku rozmówczyni, po chwili namysłu dodała jednak; - Wiesz, to całkiem urocze, że nadal pamiętasz słowo w słowo to, co powiedziałaś mi za pierwszym razem, kiedy mnie tu spotkałaś.

\- Nie jestem urocza, zapamiętaj to sobie Granger. - Odpowiedziała jej szybko Parkinson, mimo wszystko jednak usiadła obok jedną ręką obejmując Hermionę, a drugą trzymając papierosa.

\- Tak, oczywiście, nie jesteś. - Niemal parsknęła Hermiona, spod byka patrząc na Pansy, której włosy do ramion były roztrzepane jak nigdy, a pod niebiesko-zielonymi oczami nawet w ciemności widać było głębokie cienie. - Ile razy już mi to powtórzyłaś?

\- Siedemnaście albo osiemnaście, bo tego jednego kiedy przyniosłaś wino nie jestem pewna. - Odpowiedziała jej ciemnowłosa przy okazji wydmuchując szarobiały dym i w następnym ruchu odpalając kolejnego papierosa.

\- Jak dzisiaj moja ulubiona fretka? - Zagadnęła znowu Granger po kilkuminutowej ciszy, mimo że znała prawdopodobną odpowiedź.

\- Źle, czyli w sumie, dzień jak codzień. A jak bliznowaty? Nadal nienawidzi klanu rudych?

\- Też źle, ale przecież to wiesz.

Potem żadna z nich nie miała już nic do powiedzenia, dlatego już chwilę później usta Hermiony znalazły te Pansy, a zmarznięte palce zaczęły błądzić po jej nieumalowanych policzkach.

\------  
Draco bardzo skutecznie udawał że śpi, kiedy wyraźnie zmęczona Pansy odstawiła go do pokoju z przykazaniem wypicia rano eliksiru, który wcisnęła mu w dłoń, a potem oddaliła się nerwowo zakładając włosy za uszy. W jego opinii, dziewczyna przelewała na niego swoje utajnione matczyne instynkty, postanowił jednak nie podejmować z nią polemiki na tym polu.

Przy okazji młody Malfoy był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że dziewczyna spotyka się z kimś niemal noc w noc, nia miał na to jednak prawie żadnych dowodów, a nie chciał ujawniać swojej wiedzy przed Parkinson, dlatego nie pytał gdzie znika na długie godziny, a kiedy przysypiała w ciągu dnia, po prostu podtykał jej pod nos mocną, czarną kawę.

Sam jednak bardzo chciałby umieć zasnąć, tymbardziej kiedy na zegarze powieszonym nad drzwiami wybiła czwarta zero zero, a drzwi do dormitorium obok cicho kliknęły, co oznaczało, że już nawet Pansy wróciła ze swojej eskapady.

Do Draco jednak sen nie chciał przyjść, więc chłopak smętnie gapił się w sufit nadal czując jak rozbita warga niebezpiecznie pulsuje. Przed oczami ciągle miał rozciągnięte na podłodze trupy mugoli i błyskawicznie uderzającą go pięść Dołohowa kiedy zawahał się przed zabiciem nastoletniej, przydzielonej mu dziewczyny.

Ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć tego Pansy. Parkinson pewnie znowu zaszkliłyby się oczy, a potem udawałaby, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a ona nie ma uczuć. Z resztą, było to zgodne z opinią niemal całego Hogwartu o zimnej prefekt Slytherinu. Draco jednak wiedział swoje i miał świadomość jak bardzo Parkinson przeżywa wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła niej i jak bardzo wizja wojny spędza jej sen z powiek. Z resztą, jego własna sytuacja nie miała się lepiej, a na dodatek po zamku ktoś rozpuścił plotkę, że Draco Malfoy jest wielkim fanem Czarnego Pana i każdą wolną chwilę spędza na pomocy w planowaniu zamachu stanu.

Na zegarze wskazówki wskazywały już piątą, a Malfoyowi dopiero udało się wpaść w nieregularny, urywany sen, który przyniósł mu więcej koszmarów niż jakiegokolwiek wypoczynku.


	3. Hit Me Like A Man

Kiedy następnego dnia Pansy spóźniona na śniadanie wpadła do Wielkiej Sali, już po kilku sekundach wiedziała, że coś musiało się stać. Mały tłumek zebrał się gdzieś pomiędzy stołami Hufflepuffu i Ravenclavu, a kiedy tylko podeszła bliżej, powód zamieszania wydał jej się aż nader oczywisty.

Na ziemi kotłowali się Draco i któryś z Weasleayów, nie była jednak pewna który z nich dokładnie. W pierwszym strzale obstawiła jednak Ronalda, którego od zawsze miała za narwanego, agresywnego kretyna. Parkinson niewiele myśląc wyrwała się do przodu, przy okazji szukając wzrokiem Zabiniego w tłumie. 

\- Hej! - Głos dziewczyny podniósłby z grobu martwego, na rudego jednak nie podziałał, dlatego postanowiła ponowić swoją próbę; - Hej, kurwa, rudzielcu! - Tym razem chłopak podniósł na nią wzrok, a Draco zgrabnie wykorzystał ten moment żeby wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku Weasleya. 

Pansy zdążyła tylko krytyczne spojrzeć na Draco zanim rudy podniósł się z ziemi i z groźnym wyrazem twarzy wycierał krew z podbródka. W pewnym momencie splunął Malfoyowi pod buty i znowu miał się na niego rzucić, kiedy przytrzymało go dwóch chłopaków, których Pansy kojarzyła z eliksirów. 

\- Dobra gnoju, co to ma być za popisówa? - Bez ogródek wypaliła Parkinson stając krok przed Draco i zawzięcie patrząc w mętne oczy Rona. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa, ślizgońska suko. - Odpowiedział Weasley, a Pansy wydawało się, że bardzo długo czekał na okazję, żeby powiedzieć jej coś takiego. 

\- A może jednak moja. No, dawaj Weasley, wstydzisz się czy co? - Dziewczyna postanowiła nie ustępować. 

\- Świetnie. - Prawie parsknął rudy, a Parkinson już wiedziała, że wygrała. - Ten skurwysyn miał czelność wyrażać się o tym, że Harry i Hermiona ponoć nie spędzają ze mną czasu. 

\- A spędzają? - Dziewczyna podniosła brwi w geście autentycznego zdziwienia. 

\- No.... nie. - Ron wyglądał na prawdziwie zbitego z tropu, postanowił sobie chyba jednak nie ustępować, bo dodał jeszcze; - Ale to i tak nie jest jego sprawa! 

\- Jesteś żałosny, Wiewórze, wiedziałeś? - Odpowiedziała mu jeszcze na odchodnym Pansy, przy okazji łapiąc Malfoya za łokieć i prowadząc do stołu Slytherinu. 

Po drodze dołączyli do nich Zabini i Nott, wyglądający jakby dopiero co wyczołgali się z łóżek, a Parkinson była bardzo skłonna uwierzyć w taką wersję wydarzeń. Fakt faktem, w pierwszej chwili dziewczyna chciała zrobić im wykład o tym, że powinni być z Draco kiedy został zaatakowany przez tego rudego kretyna, po krótkim przemyśleniu uznała jednak, że nie ma to ani krzty sensu, dlatego ze zrezygnowaniem opadła na drewnianą ławkę, przy okazji sięgając po dzbanek kawy. Kiedy tylko wypiła duszkiem połowę zawartości filiżanki, zwróciła wzrok na Draco, który próbował udawać, że wcale nie dostał w twarz drugi raz w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin.  

Pansy westchnęła jeszcze tylko cicho, postanawiając, że musi poważnie porozmawiać z Malfoyem.

____

Hermiona i Harry byli już z Wielkiej Sali, kiedy Ron zaczął wszczynać burę z Malfoyem, żadne z nich jednak nie poczuło się w obowiązku, żeby chociaż zbliżać się do miejsca zdarzenia, tym bardziej, że ze swojej ławki mieli idealny widok. 

Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy Pansy wkroczyła w środek zamieszania, Hermionie na chwile ścisnęło się zarówno gardło jak i dłoń na różdżce pod stołem, kiedy jednak zobaczyła jak Parkinson perfekcyjnie gasi zapał rudzielca, nie mogła się powstrzymać żeby wrednie się nie uśmiechnąć. Fakt faktem Granger nie dosłyszała większości wymiany zdań, jednak mina Weasleya po wszystkim wyraziła więcej niż to, co mogły powiedzieć jej słowa. 

\- Czy on zawsze był taki, hm, żałosny? - Jej rozmyślania przerwało ciche pytanie Pottera, który właśnie był w trakcie omiatania całej Wielkiej Sali ironicznym spojrzeniem. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytała autentycznie zaciekawiona Hermiona, przy okazji popijając białą herbatę. 

\- Wiesz, generalnie chodzi o tą całą wojnę pomiędzy domami. Przecież to nie ma sensu. Fakt, są dupki bez honoru, ale tacy mogą zdarzyć się tak samo w Slytherinie jak i w Gryffindorze, dom nie ma nic do rzeczy. Merlinie, za tymi murami ludzie realnie tracą życie, miłość, majątki, i przy okazji trwa wojna, a idioci pokroju Ronalda wolą bić się ze ślizgonami, zamiast realnie zmienić coś w życiu swoim albo otoczenia.  - W tym miejscu Potter na chwilę zatrzymał swoją przemowę, ugryzł croissanta, teatralnie westchnął i dopiero kontynuował; - Wiesz, tak na dobrą sprawę mógłbym nawet być z kimś ze Slytherinu. No bo w sumie, dlaczego niby nie? Przecież w końcu mają tam też innych chłopaków oprócz Malfoya, no nie?- Harry niemal zaśmiał się mówiąc to, a dla Hermiony był to niesamowicie dobry znak. 

\- Tak, myślę, że mają. - Odparła mu z uśmiechem Granger, przy okazji przypominając sobie jak Potter przyznał jej się do swojej orientacji.

_Był dopiero drugi dzień roku szkolnego, a Hermiona jak to miała w swoim wieloletnim zwyczaju, już siedziała w bibliotece wertując gruby wolumin i czekała na pojawienie się Pottera, który wcześniej bardzo poważnie zakomunikował jej, że muszą porozmawiać. Granger oczywiście zgodziła się bez wahania, chociaż teraz zaczynała się stresować._

_Harry jednak w końcu wpadł do czytelni i odszukując dziewczynę wzrokiem szybko przysiadł się do niej. Rozmawiali chwilę, Potter skomplementował nową fryzurę przyjaciółki, postanowił chyba jednak szybko przejść do rzeczy, bo sprawa wyraźnie go stresowała.  
_

_\- Wiesz co Hermiono, ja nawet nie wiem jak mam to wyrazić. O Merlinie. - Hermiona dawno nie widziała go tak zestresowanego, dlatego jej szósty zmysł zaczął jej podpowiadać o co może chodzić.  
_

_\- Najlepiej prosto z mostu, będzie prościej. - Doradziła więc spokojnie, czekając na przełom._

_\- Oh, okej. Wiesz, ja myślę, że chyba mogę być gejem. - Uwadze Granger nie uszły rumieńce występujące na policzki Wybrańca, sama w sobie wiadomość jednak ani trochę jej nie zaszokowała.  
_

_\- Harry, Harry, Harry. - Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się do Pottera. - Wiem o tym.  
_

_\- Skąd niby wiesz? Jak możesz wiedzieć, skoro nawet ja nie wiedziałem? - Chłopak wyglądał na lekko wybitego z rytmu, a jego lewa brew niebezpiecznie podjechała do góry.  
_

_\- Wiesz, moje ty niewinne homo słoneczko, istnieje coś takiego jak gej-radar. - Odpowiedziała mu lekko, czując, że zaraz doczeka się najbardziej zdziwionego wyrazu twarzy jaki może dostać i nie pomyliła się ani trochę._

_\- Gej-radar? - Zapytał Potter nieśmiało, czując, że już kompletnie nie wie o co chodzi._

_\- No tak, wiesz, kiedy jedna osoba nie hetero widzi drugą osobę nie hetero, po prostu to wie i widzi. To takie jakby przeczucie. - Hermiona postanowiła wytłumaczyć mu to najprościej jak się da i czekać na rozwój wypadków._

_\- I kto niby jest tą osobą nie hetero, która ci powiedziała? - Zapytał Harry, czym wywołał szczery wybuch śmiechu u panny Granger._

_\- Ta osoba, to ja, idioto._


	4. Riverside

Piątkowe lekcje ku uciesze całej grupy Slytherin-Gryffindor zostały im skrócone o ponad dwie godziny, kiedy to okazało się, że któryś z pierwszoklasistów wylał na Slughorna silnie żrący eliksir i profesor mimo wielkich chęci, nie był w stanie poprowadzić ich dzisiejszych zajęć. Pierwszą myślą Hermiony było tylko to, że dzieciak miał szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo gdyby wylał cokolwiek na Snapea, mógłby nie dożyć do następnej przerwy.

Nie to jednak zaprzątało teraz jej głowę, bo dosłownie chwilę wcześniej dostała od Pansy sowę z wiadomością, że mają się spotkać w jednej z opuszczonych klas szóstego piętra i to właśnie tam teraz kierowała swoje kroki. Zgodnie z przykazaniem zawartym w wiadomości, przeszła na sam koniec korytarza i zwróciła się do drzwi po jego lewej stronie. Przy okazji też jej uwagę przykuło to, jak promienie słoneczne i kurz tworzą ze sobą swego rodzaju nietrwałe dzieło sztuki, formując pomiędzy ścianami zawiłe wzory.

Kilka chwil później Hermiona stała już przed odpowiednimi drzwiami bezwiednie obracając na palcach srebrne pierścionki, ale zanim zdążyła chociażby zapukać, przed jej oczami pojawiła się Pansy, która w jednym zdecydowanym ruchu wciągnęła ją do środka pomieszczenia, tylko po to, żeby zaraz zamknąć drzwi i przyszpilić ją do ściany w niespecjalnie delikatnym pocałunku. Kiedy Parkinson w końcu oderwała się od drugiej dziewczyny cofnęła się o kilka kroków i zmierzyła całą postać Granger badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuciła;

\- Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. Oczywiście, nie znaczy to, że zazwyczaj wyglądasz nieładnie, po prostu dzisiaj wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej. - Tu zatrzymała się, wzruszyła lekko ramionami i dodała; - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi chodzi, bo nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, za kogo ty mnie masz? - Hermiona zmrużyła oczy w wyrazie udawanego gniewu i założyła ręce na piersi.

Pansy zareagowała na to jedynie stłumionym parsknięciem śmiechem, a potem bardzo szybko, niemal niezrozumiale, wyrzuciła z siebie;

\- Chodźmy gdzieś dzisiaj razem.

\- Jesteś pewna? - Zapytała tylko Granger, a jej głosie przebrzmiewało autentyczne zmartwienie.

\- Jestem.

 

Teraz, około dwie godziny później kiedy Hermiona siedziała w swoim dormitorium analizując wszystkie za i przeciw, doszła do wniosku, że być może Pansy ma rację.

Fakt faktem, od razu na samym początku swojej dziwnej relacji ustaliły, że ich zachowania publicznie wobec siebie nawzajem się nie zmienią, a nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o ich bliskości i że tak będzie dla nich lepiej.

Szczególnie dla Pansy, która mogłaby mieć podwójne problemy z tego tytułu, nie tylko ze względu na płeć osoby, z którą się spotykała, bo wielu już od dawna wiedziało o jej biseksualizmie, problem jednak stanowiła krew Granger. Ta, tak zwana brudna, w niektórych kręgach nic innego jak szlama, a Pansy i jej rodzina obracali się niebezpiecznie blisko ludzi o takich właśnie poglądach, przy okazji też, czasy robiły się coraz mroczniejsze, a Hermiona już widziała nad ich światem widmo wojny, która była niemal nieuchronna.

Dziewczyna zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że Parkinson nie była ani głupia ani też lekkomyślna i zapewne przemyślała sobie tą sprawę bardzo dobrze i w każdy możliwy sposób, dlatego też postanowiła nie kwestionować jej decyzji i tak jak wspólnie postanowiły, spotkać się jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem w Trzech Miotłach.

Hermiona już od jakiegoś czasu wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w kartki książki, a kiedy spojrzała na zegarek, ten wskazywał już osiemnastą trzydzieści, co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że żeby zdążyć, powinna już wstać z łóżka i zacząć doprowadzać się do porządku.

Fakt faktem, bardzo dobrze pamiętała wcześniejszy komplement, którym uraczyła ją ślizgonka, temperatura jednak spadała w horrendalnym tempie i Granger miała przeczucie, że lekki szary sweter i lejąca spódnica do połowy łydki mogą nie być najlepszym wyborem dla tego typu warunków pogodowych.

Gryfonka z dość wyraźnym zniesmaczeniem na twarzy przyglądała się zawartości swojej szafy od dobrych kilku minut, przy okazji z przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie, że chyba coś w rodzaju pierwszej oficjalnej randki jednak w jakiś sposób ją stresuje i prawdę mówiąc, czuła się jak w głupim serialu dla nastolatek. Granger westchnęła jeszcze tylko ciężko i ze zdeterminowaniem kolejny raz zaczęła przekładać sterty ubrań, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy przemknęła jej głupia myśl, że chyba mniej denerwowałaby się, gdyby miała stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

____

W tym czasie, prawie że po drugiej stronie zamku, Pansy właśnie naszła Draco w jego pokoju i zażyczyła sobie nalania alkoholu, ''najlepiej wina, ale tak naprawdę może być cokolwiek'' jak usłyszał Malfoy. Fakt faktem, wcześniej zdarzały jej się tego typu zachowania, a Draco przez lata ich przyjaźni był do nich przyzwyczajony jak nikt inny, jednak w tej jednej, konkretnej sytuacji wolałby, żeby Pansy nie wpadała do niego w odwiedziny akurat teraz. Bo to wcale nie było tak, że jakiś ciemnowłosy krukon właśnie siedział Malfoyowi na kolanach, przy okazji usilnie próbując rozpiąć ostatnie guziki jego koszuli. Kiedy jednak zobaczył na horyzoncie Pansy, odskoczył jak poparzony świętym ogniem, pospiesznie poprawił rozczochrane włosy i niemal wybiegł z pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak ''to ja może już nie będę przeszkadzać''.

Pansy z kolei jak gdyby nigdy nic opadła na brzeg łóżka Draco, który patrząc na nią spod byka zaczął zapinać guziki, a potem wstał, żeby faktycznie nalać jej nielegalnie trzymanego w pokoju alkoholu.

\- Wiesz, że najpierw pomyślałam, że to Potter? - Zagadnęła dziewczyna, niby obojętnie przyglądając się swoim pomalowanym na srebrno paznokciom.

\- Pierdolisz, Pansy. - Odburknął Malfoy zręcznie podając jej kieliszek. - Kiedy nauczysz się pukać, ty wredna żmijo?

\- Prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy ty nauczysz się zamykać drzwi na klucz. - Odpowiedziała mu bez chwili zawahania, a potem dodała; - Kto to był? Znam go?

\- Nie sądzę, skoro nawet ja go nie znam. Siedział w bibliotece i tak jakoś wyszło. - Draco wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na łóżku obok Pansy.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że wygląda jak Potter. Tylko miał inne oczy, takie... bardziej przestraszone. I tak, dokładnie tak jak ci się wydaje, próbuję ci tym zasugerować, żebyś do niego zagadał jak człowiek. - Parkinson pociągnęła zdecydowanie za duży łyk z kieliszka, spojrzała na wykrzywioną w grymasie niezadowolenia twarz Draco i kontynuowała; - Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoy, czy mógłbyś w końcu przestać tak irracjonalnie wypierać ze swojej podświadomości, że ten skretyniały gryfon ci się podoba? Przyznaj się w końcu, przed sobą i przede mną, a potem będziemy mieli spokój i będę mogła ci powiedzieć o czymś, co może nie do końca ci się spodoba.

\- Dlaczego niby uważasz, że Potter mi się podoba? - Wyraźnie zrezygnowany Malfoy zapytał jeszcze chwytając się ostatniej nadziei na spławienie Pansy.

\- Oh, naprawdę chcesz ode mnie listy? - Zapytała dziewczyna z parszywym uśmiechem znowu robiąc przerwę na duży łyk czerwonego płynu; - Po pierwsze, masz na jego punkcie obsesję od zawsze. Po drugie, jego osoba od dawien dawna jest najczęściej poruszanym po pijaku tematem. Po trzecie, co drugi chłopak, którego wyrywasz albo chciałbyś, ma w sobie co najmniej kilka Potterowskich cech.... Czy powinnam kontynuować?

\- Nie. Daj mi już spokój, nienawidzę cię kobieto. - Mówiąc to, Draco zatopił twarz w poduszce, tak, że jego głos na końcu był ledwo słyszalny i bardzo stłumiony.

\- Więc? - Pansy nie dawała jednak spokoju.

\- Oh, okej. Podoba mi się Harry Potter. - Malfoy nadal miał twarz w pościeli, dlatego Pansy nie mogła zobaczyć rumieńca, który na krótką chwilę pojawił się na jego twarzy, domyśliła się jednak jego istnienia.

Chwila triumfu Pansy nie trwała jednak długo, bo Draco zaraz przypomniał sobie o tym, że też miał coś od niej usłyszeć i podnosząc się na łokciach uśmiechnął się niemal tak wrednie jak ona chwilę wcześniej, a Parkinson w oczy rzucił się nadal widoczny ślad po uderzeniu na jego dolnej wardze. Zabolało ją to bardziej niż powinno, bo wiedziała, że Draco nie używa magii do leczenia, kiedy chce się ukarać, a to mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że znowu się o coś obwinia.

Nie miała jednak więcej czasu na roztrząsanie tego tematu we własnej głowie, bo chrząknięcie blondyna wyrwało ją z zamyślenia, a potem na jednym wydechu, zupełnie tak jak wcześniej Hermionie, powiedziała;

\- Mam dzisiaj randkę. Z dziewczyną. Publicznie. Ta dziewczyna, to Granger.


	5. Where's the Revolution

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - Bez zastanowienia wypalił Draco.

\- A czy wyglądam, jak ktoś, komu jest do śmiechu? - Odpowiedziała mu tylko dziewczyna i w jednym ruchu dopiła cały alkohol pozostały na dnie kieliszka po czym wstała i odstawiła go na komodę z dźwięcznym brzękiem, a potem skierowała się do dużego, oprawionego w srebrną ramę lustra. Kilkoma szybkimi machnięciami różdżki poprawiła swoje już i tak idealnie ułożone włosy, przejechała usta ciemną szminką uzupełniając tym samym wszystkie ubytki, które powstały na nich przy piciu wina, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic z powrotem odwróciła się w stronę Dracona i zarzucając na ramiona czarny płaszcz rzuciła tylko; - Życz mi powodzenia, Smoku.

Po tych słowach wyszła na tyle szybko (i Draco mógł się założyć, że zrobiła to celowo), żeby Malfoy nie miał nawet chwili na przemyślenie jakiegokolwiek komentarza na temat jej irracjonalnego zachowania.

______

Kiedy Hermiona nagle odwołała ich dzisiejsze spotkanie, Harry nie wiedział czy taki obrót sprawy bardziej cieszy go czy zasmuca.

Fakt faktem ich piątkowe wspólne wyjścia na potajemne picie wina w Pokoju Życzeń mógł już wpisać na listę rutynowych, dziennych czynności, w tym momencie jednak nie czuł ani potrzeby ani wielkiej chęci na widzenie się z kimkolwiek. Pierwotnie zamierzył nawet spędzenie całego popołudnia gdzieś w kącie wyludnionego pokoju wspólnego, kiedy jednak przeczytał już taką ilość tekstu, że litery zaczynały zlewać mu się w jedno, a wzrok odmawiać posłuszeństwa, postanowił opuścić swoje dotychczasowe miejsce pobytu i jednym z tajnych przejść dołączyć do większości uczniów zgromadzonych dzisiejszego dnia w Hogsmead. Fakt faktem, nie było to najrozsądniejsze posunięcie z jego strony, uznał jednak, że być może akurat wszyscy dadzą mu święty spokój i dadzą w samotności napić się kremowego piwa Pod Trzema Miotłami.

Dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, a pomimo, że w lokalu faktycznie zebrał się już nieprzebrany tłum, udało mu się znaleźć w miarę odludne miejsce, jedno z tych, do których światło lamp docierało jakby lekko przytłumione, i z których można było obserwować otoczenie gdy ono nie obserwowało ciebie.

Gdzieś w tle grała muzyka, która ledwo przedzierała się przez zmieszane głosy zebranego tłumu, a Harry spokojnie popijał wino, na które zdecydował się w zastępstwie za kremowe piwo. To drugie zbyt mocno kojarzyło mu się z Ronem, a zdobycie alkoholu nie było specjalnie trudne, wystarczyło tylko ładnie uśmiechnąć się do Madame Rosmerty, a ona już nalewała mu czerwonego płynu do kieliszka. Czasami bycie tym cholernym wybrańcem miało swoje niezapisane nigdzie oficjalnie plusy.

Potter właśnie pociągał kolejny łyk cierpkiego napoju, a przy okazji zagapił się na drzwi, które niemal non stop przepuszczały ludzi w obu kierunkach. Przy okazji też, Złoty Chłopiec zagapił się na tyle, że nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś dosiadł się do niego i absurdalnie radosnym głosem powiedział;

\- Cześć, Potter.

Wspomniany wyżej szybko odwrócił głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku i nie zdziwił się specjalnie, kiedy zobaczył naprzeciwko siebie Blaisea Zabiniego.

Jak się okazało (ku szczeremu zdziwieniu Harryego), Blaise nie był takim gnojem jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Dracon. Czarnoskóry chłopak dosiadł się do niego gdzieś przy początku roku na lekcji z rozszerzonych zaklęć, na których do tej pory siedział z Ronem, ale po jednej z wielu sprzeczek, Weasley przesiadł się do Lavender Brown i Potter został w ławce sam. Zabini wykorzystał to niemal od razu i najpierw Harry miał podejrzenia, że robi to specjalnie, może w ramach poszukań informacji albo na przykład zobowiązany jakimś głupim zakładem. Na sali jednak nigdzie nie było widać ani Malfoya, ani Parkinson, dlatego po pewnym czasie Harry zaczynał wierzyć w czyste intencje ślizgona, jakkolwiek irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało.

Teraz czasami zdarzało im się rozmawiać nawet poza lekcjami, najczęściej w sytuacjach właśnie takich jak ta, kiedy Harry miał nadzieję na trochę samotności, a Blaise gdzieś gubił dwójkę swoich przyjaciół i szukał kompana do rozmowy. Albo picia. Albo jednego i drugiego, bo granica między tymi dwoma czynnościami bardzo często się zacierała.

\- Cześć, Blaise. - Odpowiedział Potter po chwili, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że powinien to zrobić od razu.

\- Co robisz, Złoty Chłopcze? Oczywiście oprócz trucia swojej rozczochranej głowy smętnymi myślami, to widzę sam. - Zagadywał dalej Blaise, który teraz na dobre rozparł się na kanapie po drugiej stronie stolika.

\- Siedzę. Piję. - Rzucił Harry wzruszając ramionami, czym wywołał krótki śmiech swojego towarzysza. - A ty co tu robisz?

\- Śledzę Pansy. - Chłopak odpowiedział mu bez chwili zawahania, a Potter bezwiednie uniósł brew w geście zdumienia.

\- Jak to, ''śledzisz Pansy''? - Zapytał, teraz autentycznie zaintrygowany.

\- Normalnie. Rozmawiałem z Draco, oh już nie krzyw się na to imię, na litość boską i powiedział mi, że ona ma dzisiaj jakąś tajemną randkę, tyle że nie chciał mi powiedzieć z kim. Cholerny kretyn, założę się, że wiedział z kim, tylko nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Dlatego no, czekam tu sobie spokojnie, aż się pojawi, bo jak wiadomo, dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent wszystkich randek kończy się właśnie Pod Trzema Miotłami. - Blaise wyrzucił z siebie ten potok słów niemal na jednym oddechu, a potem uśmiechnął się i wyglądał przy tym jak kot czający się na ofiarę.

\- A jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - Zapytał ostrożnie Harry. - No wiesz, może mieli dobry powód żeby aż tak nie rozgłaszać z kim Parkinson ma się spotkać?

\- Resztki twojego pseudo gryfońskiego honoru są przeurocze, Potter. - Harry nawet nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto jeszcze zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością. Gryfon tylko westchnął, ale Blaise wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony obecnością Malfoya.

\- Draco? A co ty tutaj robisz? - Wypalił, zupełnie jakby nie widział się z blondynem od pół roku, a nie od godziny.

\- To co ty, tyle że próbowałem być bardziej dyskretny. - Odpowiedział mu szybko, a Harryego zdziwiło, jak bardzo zmieniał się głos Malfoya zależnie tylko od tego, do kogo się zwracał. - A teraz się posuń, nie będę tutaj tak stał.

Blondyn jak powiedział, tak właśnie zrobił i już kilka minut później siedział koło Blaisea na kanapie na przeciw Pottera, który nadal nie dowierzał co się właśnie dzieje i w jakim kierunku zmierza jego wieczór. Sytuacja stała się jednak absurdalnie nierealna kiedy w końcu drzwi otworzyły się jeszcze raz i stanęła w nich Hermiona w towarzystwie Pansy Parkinson.

\- No pierdolisz. - Wydukał tylko Blaise patrząc na swojego blond przyjaciela z nieskrywanym wyrzutem, a tamten dostał nieoczekiwanych drgawek i do Harryego dopiero po chwili dotarło, że Malfoy próbował nie roześmiać się na reakcję Zabiniego.


	6. Stolidity

Kiedy Pansy i Hermiona rozpoczęły poszukiwania wolnego miejsca, Harry taktycznie oparł głowę na dłoni, tak, żeby w jak największym stopniu zakryć twarz i uniknąć zidentyfikowania. Ku jego nieskrywanej radości, dziewczynom udało się upolować wolny dwuosobowy stolik po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, więc tymczasowo mógł odetchnąć.

\- Co masz mi do powiedzenia na ten temat? - Rzucił nagle Blaise tonem urażonego pięciolatka przy okazji kierując piorunujące spojrzenie na Dracona.

\- Zupełnie nic. - Odparł tamten, luźno wzruszając ramionami i pociągając łyk kolorowego drinka, którego pojawienie się na ich stole, Harry całkiem przypadkiem przegapił.

\- A może ty, najmniej Gryfoński ze wszystkich Gryfonów, wiedziałeś coś na ten temat? - Tym razem uwaga czarnoskórego chłopaka przeniosła się na Pottera, a dla wzmocnienia efektu, Zabini oskarżycielsko wskazywał go palcem.

\- Zupełnie nic. - Szybko odpowiedział mu Harry i mógł tylko sobie pogratulować, bo faktycznie przez jego niedomyślność, tak właśnie było.

Blaise w irytacji ściągnął brwi i nie wytrzymując zbyt długo wstał, kierując się do bocznego wyjścia, a Harryemu mignęła tylko biała paczka papierosów w dłoni ciemnoskórego.

Popularność tej teoretycznie mugolskiej używki po raz kolejny zaskoczyła Pottera, który niemal do czternastego roku życia miał w sobie dziwne przeświadczenie, że czarodzieje nie palą. Jak się jednak okazało, dość istotnie rozmijało się z to z prawdą i aktualnie przynajmniej połowa Gryfonów od piątego roku w górę sięgała po papierosy. Z tego co się orientował, w innych domach sytuacja niespecjalnie się różniła, chociaż z jego prywatnej obserwacji wynikało, że to Ślizgoni przodowali w ilościach przyswajanej nikotyny na osobę. Nie raz ani nie dwa zdarzało się też, że kiedy z obojętną miną przechadzał się po błoniach, przypadkiem natykał się na popalających uczniów młodszych roczników, jak jednak można było się spodziewać, niespecjalnie go to ruszało i obchodziło, dlatego tylko półgębkiem doradzał dzieciakom, że jeśli nie chcą wpaść u któregoś z profesorów, powinni poszukać lepszej kryjówki. Ci wtedy tylko bezrozumnie kiwali głowami i niemal uciekali, jakby bali się przebywać w towarzystwie posępnego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Ale-Wygląda-Jakby-Bardzo-Tego-Żałował. Jak się jednak okazało, jego ogólnie nieprzyjemna ostatnimi czasami aparycja nie zdołała odstraszyć od niego Dracona Malfoya, którego nieco szorstki głos właśnie wyrwał go z odmętów własnej głowy i nachalnie przerwał zamyślenie.

\- Potter, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Zjadliwie zapytał blondyn mrużąc oczy jak kot szykujący się do ataku, a gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Harry prawdopodobnie bardzo by cierpiał pod naporem stalowych tęczówek.

\- Nie. - Odparł jednak luźno i przywołał na twarz najbardziej zadziorny uśmiech na jaki było go stać w tym momencie (było warto, choćby dla wzburzonego wyrazu twarzy Ślizgona, który nie zdołał w porę zapanować nad mimiką własnej twarzy). - Mówiłeś coś ważnego?

\- Nie. Oczywiście że nie. - Malfoy prychnął jak obrażony pers i wrócił do swojego drinka, udając, że ignorancja Pottera wcale go nie martwi ani nie uraża.

Harry oparł się wygodniej o skórzane obicie kanapy lustrując przy okazji magicznie powiększone pomieszczenie, w którym aktualnie znajdowała się chyba połowa szkoły, a Draco zaczął nerwowo wybijać na stole rytm piosenki, która wypełniała niezręczną ciszę między nimi. Jeszcze trochę i Harry prawdopodobnie kopnąłby go za to pod stołem, ale kiedy Zabini nagle znowu pojawił się przy nich i bezpardonowo wpakował się na swoje miejsce, przy okazji prawie wylewając zawartość szklanki Malfoya na jej właściciela, zrezygnował z tego nie do końca poważnego zagrania.

\- Wiecie co? - Wypalił od razu z przejęcia aż przebierając nogami pod stołem, a kiedy jako zachętę do rozwinięcia myśli otrzymał uniesienie brwi przez Dracona, kontynuował; - Nie ma ich! Zniknęły, rozumiecie to? Specjalnie zaryzykowałem jeszcze pójście do łazienki koło ich stolika, a ich tam nie było! Oczywiście żaden z was, wy ignoranci nie zwrócił na to uwagi..

\- Nie nakręcaj się, Blaise. - Blondyn nagle wszedł mu w słowo, a widząc niezrozumienie w oczach przyjaciela, mówił dalej; - Sherlocku, nie chciałbym cię martwić, ale przyjrzyj się parkietowi. - Ze spokojem podpowiedział mu Draco, a wzrok Harryego też podświadomie skierował się we wskazane miejsce.

Faktycznie, na całkiem sporych rozmiarów parkiecie, który pojawił się pod Trzema Miotłami kilka lat wcześniej po licznych prośbach uczniów Hogwartu, znajdowało się aktualnie może pewnie koło dwudziestu osób, ale nie dało się przeoczyć Hermiony i Pansy, które z taką pasją obracały się wkoło siebie, że Potter poczuł, jakby wkroczył w jakąś bardzo intymną strefę ich życia, a nie siedział w tłocznym miejscu publicznym śledząc swoją przyjaciółkę razem z Blaisem Zabinim i Draconem Malfoyem , którzy byli ostatnimi kompanami, których tego dnia mógł się spodziewać.

\- O. - Ciemnoskóry wyglądał na skonsternowanego, gapiąc się na obydwie dziewczyny, jak gdyby stanowiły niezwykle ciekawy obiekt naukowy, a on był badaczem szukającym go przez pół życia. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę.

 

_______

Wchodząc do Trzech Mioteł, które już od dawna nie przypominały lokalu z wczesnych lat jej nauki w Hogwarcie, Hermiona nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po tym wieczorze. Fakt faktem Pansy zapewniała ją, że będzie dobrze, bo przecież dopóki Śmierciożercy nie wypadną zza baru, to nic złego się nie stanie, a one będą się dobrze bawić. Granger jednak cały czas miała dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak i zanim odkryła, o co chodzi, musiało minąć trochę czasu.

W końcu jednak prawie udusiła się ze śmiechu, kiedy Pansy zakomunikowała jej z uśmiechem, że są śledzone przez Pottera, Malfoya i Zabiniego, którzy na tą okoliczność zawiązali chyba coś w rodzaju koalicji albo chociaż udawali, że nie mają ochoty pozabijać się nawzajem. Udało jej się nawet podejrzeć ich przez chwilę, kiedy najbardziej czujny z nich, Blaise, poszedł zapalić, a Malfoy i Harry siedzieli przy stoliku sami, z minami jakby ktoś wkręcił ich na bardzo niezręczną randkę w ciemno.

Sprawy przybrały jednak najbardziej niespodziewany obrót, kiedy w chwili zamyślenia Hermiona została wyciągnięta przez Parkinson na środek sali i niemal zmuszona do tańca. Granger zazwyczaj tego nie robiła, bo i okoliczności nie sprzyjały, a ona zawsze lepiej odnajdywała się w zadymionych pubach niż na tanecznych parkietach, Pansy jednak poruszała się tak dobrze i płynnie, że Granger podświadomie zaczęła dopasowywać się do niej aż w pewnym momencie udało jej się przełamać którąś ze swoich mentalnych barier i kompletnie oddała się muzyce dudniącej w uszach oraz dotykowi delikatnych dłoni Parkinson, która ignorując wszystkie ewentualne konsekwencje, przycisnęła swoje usta do ust Hermiony.


	7. Cellophane

Pansy zwaliła się na łóżko Hermiony przy okazji powstrzymując paniczny śmiech cisnący się na usta i ciągnąc Granger za sobą.

Był środek nocy, one obie były mocno wstawione, gdzieś po drodze udało im się zgubić Filcha, a im bardziej obydwie uświadamiały sobie, co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru, zamiast być zmartwione, absurd sytuacji bawił je jeszcze bardziej. Minęła dłuższa chwila, w trakcie trwania której Hermiona położyła głowę na kolanach Parkinson i nadal ocierając łzy z policzków, w końcu wyartykułowała pełnoprawne zdanie;

\- Jak myślisz, kto będzie bardziej truć, Harry czy Malfoy? - Pansy przez chwilę składała w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem powiedziała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie;

\- Blaise. To musi być Blaise, ta baba w męskiej skórze nie da mi żyć bez poznania każdego, nawet najdrobniejszego detalu. Będzie pytał jak i kiedy to się zaczęło, gdzie się widzimy i najlepiej żebym zapisywała mu każde wypowiadane słowo. Ale i tak najgorzej będzie, kiedy postanowi się obrazić, że nie wiedział wcześniej.

 

_________

\- Wiesz co Draco? - Zagadnął Zabini siadając w fotelu znajdującym się w dormitorium Draco, a fakt, że dochodziła druga w nocy, niespecjalnie zniechęcił go do odwiedzenia pokoju przyjaciela. - To był najbardziej pojebany wieczór od dawna.

\- Co konkretnie masz na myśli? - Malfoy odpowiedział mu przez ramię przy okazji odwieszając czarną, aktualnie śmierdzącą dymem papierosowym marynarkę do szafy.

\- Nie pal głupa, blondie. - Nonszalancko rzucił Blaise, a Draco poderwał ze swojego łóżka zieloną poduszkę i zdzielił ciemnoskórego przez głowę. - Ciesz się, że mam za krótkie włosy żebyś mógł popsuć mi fryzurę, Malfoy. - Udawanie groźnym tonem dodał Zabini. - I nie unikaj tematu.

\- Eh, jasne. Ale bardziej chodzi ci o Pottera czy Pansy i wybrankę jej serca? - Draco bez większej polemiki dał za wygraną.

\- Jedno i drugie. Cholera jasna, pomyślałbyś że Pans kiedykolwiek wkręci się tak w jakąś relację z kimkolwiek z Gryffindoru? A już tym bardziej z Granger? Ja jeszcze wczoraj dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że na pewno znalazła sobie jakąś krukonkę kochającą The Smiths i Bukowskiego. - Dla podsumowania swojej wypowiedzi Blaise westchnął i pociągnął łyk wina prosto z butelki, którą wziął nie wiadomo skąd, ale Draco podejrzewał że to Parkinson musiała ją gdzieś wcześniej porzucić. Czasami trochę przerażało go to, że zarówno on jak i jego przyjaciele pili niektóre alkohole jak wodę, nie zanosiło się jednak na zmianę takiego stanu rzeczy.

\- Może jest sapioseksualna? - Zapytał bez przekonania blondyn, układając się na łóżku, z zerowym przejęciem przyjmując obecność Blaisea.

\- I co to kurwa niby ma znaczyć? - Niemal prychnął Zabini, czym niezamierzenie wywołał szczery śmiech przyjaciela.

\- Noo, z tego co się orientuję to chyba jest wtedy kiedy kręcą cię tylko osoby z wysokim IQ, ale nie dam za to głowy. - Draco na tym chciał zakończyć, ale widząc spojrzenie siedzącego na fotelu chłopaka, szybko dodał; - Pamiętam to tylko dlatego, że Pansy razem z Dafne kiedyś przeszmuglowały do pokoju wspólnego jakieś mugolskie magazyny, a potem przekrzykiwały się abstrakcyjnymi pojęciami, które w teorii miały idealnie tłumaczyć ludzką seksualność. W sumie to było gdzieś na początku czwartego roku i jak tak sobie teraz o tym pomyśle, to chyba chciały mnie tym zachęcić do wyoutowania się.

Na to młody Malfoy również nie dostał innej odpowiedzi jak perlisty śmiech czarnoskórego.

___________

Wbrew wszelkim znakom na niebie i ziemi, Harry Potter po powrocie do zamku nie udał się grzecznie spać, tylko najpierw pod peleryną niewidką wymknął się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu kanapki z serem, a potem dumny z udanych połowów, usadowił się na fotelu przed kominkiem. Tak jak oczekiwał, w pokoju wspólnym było prawie pusto, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle, że będzie mógł w spokoju poskładać myśli bez jazgotu pierwszorocznych nad uchem.

I nie żeby miał coś konkretnie do pierwszorocznych, nie, on po prostu nie lubił ludzi jako ogółu i ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej i wyraźniej manifestował to otoczeniu.

Dlatego też nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak było możliwe, że spędził cały wieczór w towarzystwie Zabiniego i Malfoya bez większych oporów. Oczywiście, wcześniej miewał sporadyczny kontakt z Blaisem, nigdy jednak nie rozmawiali dłużej niż kilkanaście minut, a fakt nieprzymuszonej obecności Malfoya, który dosiadł się z własnej woli jakoś nadal nie mógł przetrzeć sobie szlaku do jego mózgu. 

Przy okazji uderzyło go to, że tak naprawdę, w momencie w którym pozwolił procentom przejąć stery i chociaż częściowo rozluźnił się w towarzystwie ślizgonów, dogadywał się z nimi lepiej niż na przykład z Ronem (którego Harry nie winił za to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, po prostu, z wiekiem ich charaktery okazały się zbyt sprzeczne i gdzieś zniknęła zbudowana wcześniej nić porozumienia). Ślizgoni mieli cięte języki i słuszne spostrzeżenia, co momentami wybijało Pottera z rytmu, kiedy nagle okazywało się że Blaise jest entuzjastą mugolskiej muzyki alternatywnej i w wolnych chwilach czyta Hemingwaya, a cholerny Draco Malfoy kolekcjonuje płyty winylowe wszelkich maści i rodzajów.

Tak naprawdę chyba pierwszy raz od początku nauki w Hogwarcie dostrzegł, (albo chociaż postarał się) w uczniach z domu SLytherina ludzi takich jak on, z pasją, zainteresowaniami, takich, dla których sztuka i uczucia coś znaczą, a sarkastyczne komentarze nie są oznaką czystego robienia na złość, ale sposobem na odreagowanie.

Myśli buzowały mu w głowie, tworząc niezgrabny potok, zalewając świadomość faktami i pytaniami, tym, jak bardzo ograniczone było jego myślenie i jak bardzo stereotypowo podchodził do wszystkiego co go otaczało. Wszystko zawsze było albo białe, albo czarne i nawet on, jako teoretyczny wybraniec, nie umiał uciec od tego schematu myślenia, dając innym przykład postępowania.

Kiedy na niebie było już prawie zupełnie jasno, a ogień w kominku nie palił się od dobrych paru godzin, Harry w końcu podniósł zdrętwiałe ciało z fotela i chwiejnym ze zmęczenia krokiem udał się do łóżka, w którym to nadal nie chciał przyjść do niego sen. Myśli krążyły mu po głowie jak upierdliwy rój komarów, kąsając tu i ówdzie, jakby prowadziły wojnę zaczepną.

Pomimo wszystko jednak dla Harryego w jego własnej głowie wyszło z tego coś nowego, coś co wydawało mu się dobre.

Wybraniec postanowił, że postara się chociaż oględnie poznać uczniów Slytherinu i już nawet wiedział, kto może mu w tym pomóc.


	8. Life Itself

Następnego dnia, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Draco było chociaż względne pokonanie bólu głowy trzema kubkami czarnej kawy, która prawdopodobnie zabiłaby kogoś innego zawartym w niej stężeniem kofeiny. Zaraz po tym, chłopak biorąc pod pachę grubą książkę, którą ostatnio poleciła mu Pansy, udał się gdzieś w najdalszy kąt biblioteki, żywiąc przy tym nadzieję, że nikt nie zapuści się w ten rejon pomieszczenia, a co za tym szło, będzie miał święty spokój.

Jego plan działał świetnie przez kolejne pół godziny, aż ktoś niespodziewanie nad nim stanął, odcinając i tak niezbyt dobry dostęp światła z pobliskiej lampy.

\- Co jest, kurwa? - Zapytał blondyn zanim pomyślał albo chociaż podniósł wzrok na sprawcę problemu, kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, że to Potter, jakby trochę spuścił z tonu, - O, to ty. Gdzie zgubiłeś dzielnych fanów-gryfonów?

Potter tylko spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem i dziwnie przekręcił głowę, a do Draco dotarło, że prawdopodobnie próbuje przeczytać tytuł książki, nadal spoczywającej na jego kolanach. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z nim tą wiedzą, bo powieść okazała się być całkiem średnia, a z nieznanych mu przyczyn nie chciał żeby Potter miał go za fana złej literatury. Przy okazji, postanowił też, że przy najbliższej okazji wytknie Pansy jej gust.

Cisza między nimi zaczęła się przeciągać, chociaż w przeciągu tych kilku sekund Draco zdążył dokładnie przyjrzeć się sylwetce chłopaka. Włosy nadal sterczały mu we wszystkich kierunkach, ale z nieznanych mu przyczyn zaczęły się kręcić, co zdecydowanie wypadało na korzyść Potterowej aparycji, chłopak zmienił też swoje stare okulary na niemal tak samo okrągłe, ale w grubszych oprawkach, co również wyglądało znacznie lepiej, a Malfoy zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że to Granger zaczęła ingerować w to, co i jak ubiera Potter i nie żeby Draco miał narzekać, bo na tą chwilę wszystko prezentowało się zadziwiająco dobrze.

\- Może usiądziesz? - Zaskakująco nawet dla siebie wypalił Draco, przy okazji wskazując Potterowi fotel niemal na przeciwko swojego.

\- Tak, jasne, pewnie. - Potter odezwał się pierwszy raz od swojego przybycia, a Malfoy zaczął podświadomie analizować czy gryfon zawsze miał taki szorstki głos, czy po prostu jego gardło nadal nie doszło do siebie po wczorajszym wieczorze.

\- No, Potter, skoro już tu jesteś, opowiadaj jak tam dzisiejszy kac. - Bez przymusu zagadnął blondyn, na co drugi chłopak cicho parsknął ukrywając śmiech, co Draco uznał za osobisty sukces.

\- Nie miewam kaca. - Odparł mu jakby dumny z siebie Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata, a potem wyzywająco dodał; - A jak tam twoja platynowa głowa?

\- Już całkiem nieźle, Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył-Spotkanie-z-Wódką, miło że pytasz.

Potter tym razem już całkiem jawnie się zaśmiał i nawet zza okularów było widać, że robią mu się przy tym maleńkie zmarszczki po zewnętrznej stronie oczu. Draco bardzo zażarcie walczył sam ze sobą żeby nie przyznać we własnej głowie, że wydało mu się to niesamowicie urocze. Gdyby jednak ktokolwiek przyłapał go na tej myśli, byłby skończony w swojej pozie zimnego i niedostępnego, postanowił więc udawać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a Potter wygląda zwyczajnie jak zwykle, w tych swoich sweterkach i dziwnych butach z białymi czubkami*.

\- Więc, co tu robisz? - Zagadnął niespodziewanie Harry, a Malfoy automatycznie skarcił się w duchu za nazwanie go imieniem, a nie nazwiskiem.

\- A jak myślisz? Czytam. To znaczy, próbowałem, ale teraz przywlokłeś tu swój gryfoński tyłek i moja dobra aura została zanieczyszczona niezdrowymi pokładami heroizmu, a co za tym idzie, przy okazji głupoty. - Draco na chwile przerwał, badając grunt i sprawdzając, jak bardzo jest w stanie nadużyć cierpliwości Pottera odnośnie chwały i dumy Domu Lwa, nic jednak nie wskazywało na wybuch, co blondyn zanotował w głowie jako sprawę do wybadania w innym terminie i tymczasowo odpuszczając, odpił piłeczkę; - A ty, co tu robisz?

\- Szukałem cię. - Odparł bez ogródek chłopak, a Malfoy potrzebował chwili na przetrawienie usłyszanych słów.

\- Jak to, szukałeś mnie? I kto ci cholera powiedział, gdzie mnie szukać?

\- Hermiona, oczywiście. Byłem u niej zapytać czy nie wie może gdzie jest Parkinson, bo chciałem dowiedzieć się tego od niej, ale akurat była w dormitorium Hermiony i po tym jak opisała gdzie cię szukać, dodała coś w stylu ''myśli, że nie wiem, że tam chodzi, co za głąb, a przy okazji nie przypraw go o zawał swoją świetlaną obecnością''. No i jestem. - Swój wywód podsumował tylko wzruszeniem ramion, a potem przeczesał dłonią włosy, a Draco przez chwilę mógł zobaczyć bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy w jej pełnej krasie.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, Potter, ale ominąłeś pierwszą część pytania, a w mojej opinii jest ona równie ważna co druga. - Malfoy mimo, że bardzo chciał, nie umiał brzmieć na odpowiednio zdenerwowanego i obiecał sobie poćwiczyć potem lepsze panowanie nad głosem.

\- Ah, no tak, to. Postanowiłem sobie ostatnio, że lepiej poznam uczniów z mojego niedoszłego domu, tym bardziej, że większość gryfonów jest nie do zniesienia. - W tym momencie zawiesił na chwilę głos i spojrzał blondynowi w oczy głębiej niż ten drugi chciałby przyznać, - Ale musisz mi obiecać, że to zostanie między nami.

 

Od rozpoczęcia ich dziwnej rozmowy musiało minąć już dobrych kilka godzin, bo za oknami zaczynało szarzeć, a w kieszeni spodni Draco zaczynała palić przypominajka, dająca znać o spotkaniu, zaplanowanym za dwadzieścia minut.

Malfoy niechętnie spławił Pottera i niespiesznie się oddalił, kierując kroki w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie zastał już właściwie większość osób, które powinny się zjawić. Na środku pokoju Pansy i Blaise żywo dyskutowali, a Theo Nott nadal w kiepskim stanie po ostatnim zadaniu Czarnego Pana przysłuchiwał im się z boku. Kawałek dalej Crabbe i Goyle rozmawiali z paroma innymi chłopakami z ich roku, a Millicenta Bulstrode i siostry Greengrass pokazywały sobie nawzajem paznokcie. Blondyn nie widział dzisiaj nikogo z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu ale usprawiedliwił to faktem, że wymyślono im wieczorne zajęcia z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami żeby pokazać jak żyją nocne stworzenia, które nie miały prawa się już zakończyć.

Draco podszedł do swoich najbliższych przyjaciół po drodze wymijając kilka materacy i z dumą zaczął myśleć, że chociaż raz w swoim życiu tworzy coś dobrego. Ich klub, bo chyba takie było najtrafniejsze określenie, spotykał się przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, wspólnie ćwicząc mugolskie sztuki walki i samoobrony, którymi od dziecka zafascynowany był Nott, a które w ich opinii w którymś momencie mogły uratować im życie.

Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że spora część grupy była w jakiś sposób powiązana z szeregami Voldemorta i można było śmiało stwierdzić, że są jak nowotwór, planując po cichu i wżerając się coraz głębiej w struktury śmierciożerców.

 

*chodzi mi tutaj co zwyczajne conversy, żeby nie było, że Harry jest jakimś fancy fashionista


	9. Blood In The Cut

Było już późno, kiedy obolały Malfoy wracał do swojego dormitorium przy okazji modląc się do wszystkich mistycznych sił świata żeby nie spotkać Filcha. Oczywiście, był prefektem i z samej obecności na korytarzu późną porą łatwo mógł się wykpić. Nie to jednak stanowiło problem. Warga chłopaka była mocno opuchnięta, a na lewej kości policzkowej było widać kilka wyraźnych zadrapań - pamiątki po dzisiejszych walkach. Prawdę mówiąc, Draco już stracił rachubę odnośnie tego, ile razy dostaje po twarzy w ostatnim czasie i w takich momentach był wdzięczny losowy za Pansy, która zawsze miała u siebie zapas eliksiru znacznie przyspieszającego gojenie. Fakt faktem, zazwyczaj na spotkaniach swojej tajnej przyszłej grupy bojowej nie obrywał aż tak bardzo, tym razem jednak nie mógł się skupić - niemal całą uwagę skupiając na odtwarzaniu wcześniejszych zachowań Pottera w głowie. A ślizgoni jak to ślizgoni, wykorzystali okazję. 

Nie więcej niż dziesięć minut późnej, młody Malfoy był już w swoim dormitorium i po szybkim prysznicu oraz łyknięciu całej zawartości fiolki wciśniętej mu w garść przez Parkinson - niespodziewanie szybko położył się do łóżka. 

Zegar nad drzwiami pokazywał dwudziestą trzecią czterdzieści osiem i Draco sam był pod wrażeniem tego, ile przewidywanych godzin snu jeszcze mu pozostało.

Jak się jednak okazało, życie nie lubiło iść mu na rękę, dlatego przez kolejne pół godziny kręcił się próbując znaleźć chociaż trochę wygodną pozycję, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się wypełnić tą karkołomną misję, jego umysł wypełniły myśli o tych cholernie zielonych, Potterowskich oczach. 

Przy okazji gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła mu się myśl, że mają zadziwiająco podobny kolor do wiązki zaklęcia uśmiercającego i zanim wyparł pomysł, że może wpływ na to miała próba zamordowania go przez Czarnego Pana, ten zdążył na dobre zakiełkować w jego przemęczonym umyśle. 

 

_Świece poumieszczane na kandelabrach rozwieszonych w całym pomieszczeniu wyglądały jakby miały zaraz zgasnąć, a w ogromnym salonie panował nieprzyjemny półmrok z gatunku tych, które kryją w sobie wszystkie strachy z dzieciństwa i zaciemniają zakamarki, do których nikt i tak wolał nie zaglądać.  
_

_Za oknem szalała burza, a zanim Draco pojął, że znajduje się w rodowej rezydencji, musiało minąć trochę czasu. Z dawnego, pięknego i zadbanego przez Narcyzę salonu, nie zostało niemal nic. Na podłodze walało się potłuczone szkło i tony kurzu, rodowe pamiątki leżały usypane w niedorzeczny kopiec gdzieś w rogu, a postaci z zawieszonych na ścianach obrazów patrzyły na scenerię z niekrytym obrzydzeniem. Te, które miały taka możliwości, na pewno opuściły swoje ramy raz na zawsze, mając nadzieję nigdy więcej nie patrzeć na to dzieło zniszczenia wszelkich tradycji i obyczajów.  
_

_Długi stół stał jednak tam, gdzie młody Malfoy widział go ostatnim razem (i każdym wcześniejszym również), wokół niego tłoczyli się ludzie w podartych szatach, a jemu udało się dostrzec obłęd w ich oczach nawet pomimo panujących ciemności.  
_

_Gdzieś z tyłu głowy usłyszał tylko przeciągły szept, układający się w jedno krótkie słowo: ''Imperio''. Jego nogi niemal od razu zaczęły stawiać duże kroki w kierunku zgromadzonych, a kiedy moc zaklęcia zmusiła go, żeby usiadł na szczycie stołu, przy jego boku znalazły się dwie jasnowłose, wysokie postaci. Zarówno Narcyza jak i Lucjusz wyglądali jak cienie samych siebie, z zapadniętymi policzkami i głębokimi cieniami pod oczami. W sposobie, w jaki spoglądali przed siebie czaiła się ta sama dzikość, co w spojrzeniach wszystkich innych śmierciorzerców, których po kolei rozpoznawał przy stole. Ciotka Bellatrix, jej mąż, Rudolphus, Fenrir Greyback, ojciec Theo Notta i wszyscy inni ludzie, których widywał przy swoim stole niemal od małego, a którzy potem okazali się być mordercami i zdrajcami jakiejkolwiek moralności._

_Draco prawdopodobnie jeszcze długo patrzyłby na ten obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, gdyby nie równie żałośnie prezentujący się Glizdogon, który pojawił się znikąd i wręczył mu czarną kopertę, której dotyk niebezpiecznie palił go w palce. W środku znajdował się pojedynczy kawałek pergaminu, a na nim starannie wykaligrafowano trzy słowa: ''Nie zawiedź mnie''.  
_

_Przez ułamek sekundy wydało mu się dziwne, że atrament ma dziwnie czerwone zabarwienie, a kiedy do jego przytłumionych zmysłów dotarło, że to krew, odrzucił od siebie i kopertę wraz z  zawartością, a wtedy rozpętało się piekło.  
_

_Wszystkie postaci w jego polu widzenia zostały cięte niewidzialnym nożem, chociaż stwierdzenie, że były ich setki prawdopodobnie było bardziej adekwatne. Żadne z nich jednak nie upadało, odwracali się tylko w stronę Malfoya , który w głębi serca już wiedział, że to sen, nie był jednak w stanie go przerwać, a już po chwili po jego ramionach płynęła krew Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Podniósł do oczu dłonie, jak mógł się jednak spodziewać, jedyne co zauważył, to posoka ściekająca mu po nadgarstkach i długich palcach.  
_

_A potem ból uderzył także w niego, wyduszając z piersi oddech, a z głowy ostatnie lśnienie bolesnej świadomości._

 

Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że obudził go własny krzyk. Nie zdarzało się to pierwszy raz i nie sądził, żeby też ostatni. W takich momentach jak ten cieszył się, że już jakiś czas temu pomyślał o nałożeniu na dormitorium zaklęcia wyciszającego. Gdyby nie to pewnie już gościłby u siebie Severusa, a usłyszeliby go nawet w wieży Gryffindoru, czego zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć. 

Miewał tego typu sny już od dłuższego czasu, a z pomocą Snapea próbował rozgryźć, czy faktycznie, są formą wymuszenia i szantażu ze strony Czarnego Pana, czy może jego własny mózg po prostu sobie z nim pogrywa. Jak się jednak okazało, grzebanie w czyjejś głowie w taki sposób, żeby jej nie uszkodzić, bywało potencjalnie problematyczne. 

Draco obrócił obolałą głowę z stronę zegara i ani trochę nie zdziwiło go to, wskazówki niewzruszenie wskazywały tylko chwilę po trzeciej. W normalnych warunkach zapewne starałby się wyprzeć ze świadomości treść snu i chociaż spać dalej, teraz jednak, był nienaturalnie pobudzony, a obrazy i odczucia towarzyszące mu w marze nie chciały go opuścić nawet na chwilę. 

W pewnym momencie chłopak nerwowo zerwał się ze swojego posłania i zaczął krążyć po pokoju bez żadnego wyraźnego celu, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, aby zmęczyć samego siebie i może zmusić ociężały od myśli umysł do powrotu w stan niemal bez świadomości. Pocieszające było też to, że nigdy wcześniej nie śniło mu się dwa razy to samo w ciągu jednej nocy, dlatego też mógł wykreślić z listy ewentualnych przyszłych koszmarów wykrwawiającą się na niego Narcyzę. 


	10. Paper Love

Przez resztę weekendu Harry nie wpadł na Malfoya ani razu i sam przed sobą nie umiał przyznać, czy bardziej go to cieszy, irytuje czy też smuci w ekstremalnym przypadku.

Hermionie natomiast udało się namówić go, aby poszedł z nią na jej cotygodniowe spotkanie ze znajomymi z innych domów. Ku jego autentycznemu zdumieniu, bawił się nawet dobrze, na zmianę grając w szachy z Owenem Cauldwellem, Terrym Bottem i Rogerem Daviesem. Okazało się też, że Terry jakimś cudem znał jego ulubiony mugolski zespół muzyczny, który zawsze pomagał mu przetrwać podczas pobytu u wujostwa. Przy okazji dowiedział się też, chłopak jakimś cudem przeszmuglował do zamku w pełni sprawnego discmana, (a razem z nim wszystkie dotychczasowe wydania Depeche Mode) i obiecał przynieść go ze sobą na najbliższe spotkanie, ''jeżeli tylko Harry będzie miał ochotę przyjść''. Uśmiechał się przy tym czarująco i aż nazbyt często poprawiał czarne włosy opadające falą na czoło, a Potter przez moment zastanawiał się, czy może nie uaktywnił mu się ten słynny gejradar, o którym kiedyś powiedziała mu Hermiona. 

Wyżej wspomniana z kolei zręcznie lawirowała między pomniejszymi grupkami ludzi i wyglądała przy tym tak naturalnie i swobodnie w swojej bordowej sukience do kostek i ze szminką w tym samym kolorze, że Harry był pod wrażeniem tego, jaką drogę w budowaniu swojej osoby przeszła dziewczyna od momentu, w którym się poznali. Gdzieś zniknęła kujonica w poczochranych włosach, z której w pierwszej klasie śmiali się z Ronem, przy okazji uznając za irytującą. Teraz od dziewczyny aż biła pewność tego co robi, a Harry był pod jej niesamowitym wrażeniem, uznając, że nawet jeśli Hermiona prowadzi bardzo rozbudowaną grę pozorów - nadal zasługuje na uznanie jeżeli chodzi o skuteczności podejmowanych działań. Nie szokowało go też, że udało jej się zebrać wkoło siebie tak liczne grono osób, które zajmowały znaczącą ilość powierzchni płaskich w pokoju życzeń. Spokojnie naliczył kilkanaście osób, a jedyną gryfonką w ich gronie oprócz niego i Hermiony była Ginny Weasley, aktualnie zajęta przeczesywaniem palcami długich, jasnych włosów Luny Lovegood.

W pewnym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się nawet Pansy, która po ostatnich wydarzeniach spod Trzech Mioteł coraz częściej pokazywała się w towarzystwie Hermiony, nie zabawiła jednak długo, tłumacząc się tym, że umówiła się tego dnia jeszcze z Blaisem i Theodorem. Harry był szczerze zawiedziony brakiem ani jednej wzmianki o Malfoyu, ale bardzo starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać, kiedy Parkinson rzuciła mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, krótko pocałowała Hermionę w policzek, a potem opuściła pokój życzeń zostawiając po sobie tylko zapach ciężkich perfum i rumieniec na twarzy Granger.

 

***

\- Jak myślisz, ile jeszcze stuleci Binns będzie uczył w Hogwarcie? - Zagadnął Harry, kiedy razem z Granger przemierzali szkolne korytarze w drodze na obiad zaraz po przerażająco nudnym wykładzie o pierwszym czarodziejsko-mugolskim mezaliansie, który mniej więcej po pięciu minutach zaczął brzmieć jak śmiertelnie nudna książka o miłości dla nastolatków, a grozy całemu zdarzeniu dodawał fakt, że profesor pierwszy raz od kiedy Potter go poznał - wyglądał na autentycznie zainteresowanego tym, o czym mówi.

\- Czy ja wiem? Pewnie ze dwa, może trzy? - Śmiertelnie poważnym głosem odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, na co chłopak tylko cicho parsknął.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy otoczeni tylko szkolnym gwarem, kiedy Harryemu rzucił się w oczy widok, którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji uświadczyć; Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan bardzo wylewnie żegnający się ze sobą na rozwidleniu korytarzy.

\- Hermiono? - Odezwał się znowu, tym razem jakby mniej pewnie.

\- Hm? - Przyjaciółka podniosła na niego wzrok, a w ciemnych oczach widział skupienie tak jak zawsze wtedy, gdy dziewczyna przygotowywała się do wygłoszenia tyrady na dowolny temat.

\- Jak to jest możliwe, że dopiero teraz zacząłem widzieć wszystkie homoseksualne ''aspekty'' Hogwartu? Mamy może jakiś rok comming-outu, o którym nie wiem? - Na jego słowa dziewczyna autentycznie parsknęła śmiechem, a potem bardziej mechanicznie niż z powodu realnej potrzeby przygładziła już i tak idealną fryzurę (która jak na gust Harryego na ten moment zbytnio przypominała mu tą Malfoya, postanowił jednak nie wypowiadać tej myśli na głos).

\- Szczerze? Wydaje mi się, że zawsze tak było, a ty po prostu z czasem zacząłeś zwracać uwagę na inne rzeczy. O! Mam dla ciebie idealny przykład na to, jak kiedyś byliśmy ślepi... mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz Olivera Wooda? - Po wypowiedzeniu pytania Hermiona odczekała chwilę, aż Harry twierdząco kiwnie głową i kontynuowała konspiracyjnym szeptem. - On i Marcus Flint są razem od ich ostatniego roku, a teraz mieszkają razem gdzieś pod Edynburgiem i chyba nawet są już po ślubie.

Po tej rewelacji Harry aż na krótką chwilę przystanął próbując pozbierać szczękę z podłogi. Teraz jednak, kiedy w myślach bliżej przyglądał się całokształtowi relacji dwóch liderów drużyn Quidditcha, faktycznie miał ochotę załamać się nad własną niedomyślnością i ignorancją, kiedy po kolei przypominały mu się wszystkie aż nazbyt jednoznaczne sytuacje z Woodem i Flintem w rolach głównych.

Tak jak chociażby ta, kiedy któregoś razu Oliver wpadł spóźniony na trening drużyny Gryffindoru, paplając coś niezręcznie o łamaniu defensywy Slytherinu, a przez całe jego nieskładne przemówienie Katie Bell i Angelina Johnson nie mogły powstrzymać się od śmiechu i wymieniania między sobą wrednych komentarzy brzmiących mniej więcej jak ''który wąż tak pokąsał ci szyję, Ollie?''.

Kiedy Harry w końcu pozbierał myśli i mogli kontynuować rozmowę, Granger wróciła do przerwanej wypowiedzi tak, jakby nigdy nie musiała czekać aż Harry pozbędzie się głębokiego szoku związanego z zachwianiem obrazu Olivera Wooda we własnej głowie.

\- Rozmawiałam o tym ostatnio z Pansy. Według niej, w środowiskach czarodziejskich biseksualizm to niemal norma. Oczywiście, zdarzają się czystokrwiści, homofobiczni buce, ale to raczej kwestia jednostek. W sumie to szczerze się zdziwiła, kiedy uświadomiłam jej jak do tych tematów podchodzą mugole, bo była przekonana, że to czarodzieje mają gorszą świadomość jeśli chodzi o problemy społeczne.

\- Czyli co, czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że na przykład gdyby Malfoy Senior miał chłopaka na boku, zlinczowaliby go tylko za zdradę, a nie za relacje homoseksualne? - Rzucił luźno Harry, próbując wyprzeć ze świadomości, że ten news mógł przy okazji wywrócić do góry nogami całe jego myślenie o Malfoyu Juniorze.

\- Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc? Właśnie tak by było. W sumie podobnie było z Pansy. Ja bałam się, że będzie miała problemu z tego tytułu, a okazało się, że to jej najmniejsze zmartwienie. I wiesz co? Obiecała mi nawet, że kiedyś pójdziemy razem na Londyńską Paradę Równości.

Kiedy Harry patrzył na to, jak twarz jego przyjaciółki rozjaśnia się i łagodnieje kiedy dziewczyna opowiadała o Parkinson, z jednej strony cholernie cieszył się jej szczęściem i tym, że znalazła kogoś, kto rozumie ją aż tak dobrze (nawet jeśli wybranka jej serca jeszcze niedawno prawdopodobnie chętnie wydrapałaby Wybrańcowi oczy swoimi czerwonymi paznokciami), a z drugiej gdzieś głęboko w sercu podświadomie żałował, że sam nie jest w stanie doświadczyć z kimś podobnej relacji i tego typu bliskości.


	11. Hurts Too Good

Dni w Hogwarcie mijały niespodziewanie szybko, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się obejrzeć, spadł pierwszy śnieg, a Harry i Hermiona spędzali przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru ostatni piątek przed przerwą świąteczną. W tym roku jednak oboje mieli zostać w zamku podczas ferii, gdyż rodzice Granger za jej namową już parę miesięcy temu na stałe zmienili miejsce zamieszania na Francję, uciekając zawczasu przed widmem wojny, która wydawała się być bliżej każdego kolejnego dnia. Nie było powiedziane, że zapewni im to całkowite bezpieczeństwo, mimo wszystko jednak Hermionę uspokajała myśl, że jej najbliżsi są względnie daleko od epicentrum wydarzeń. 

W między czasie Potterowi jeszcze kilkukrotnie udało się nawiązać chociaż krótką i niewiele wnoszącą rozmowę z Draconem, który jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem wydawał się coraz bardziej wybity z rytmu i rozkojarzony, zupełnie tak, jakby żył w permanentnym stresie i podświadomie zżerały go fobie. Mimo, że Harry rozmawiał z blond chłopakiem tylko parę razy, nie przeszkodziło mu to w obserwowaniu go w przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami i na nielicznych posiłkach, na których to sam niezbyt często (i zazwyczaj za namową Hermiony) się zjawiał. Zauważył przy tym, że dotychczas jasna cera Malfoya teraz przybrała niezdrowo szary odcień, a ciemne cienie pod oczami odcinały się na jego szczupłej twarzy jeszcze bardziej nich dotychczas. Malfoy nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby prze tak błahe rzeczy zaprzestał ubierania się w idealnie skrojone koszule i pedantycznie wyprasowane eleganckie spodnie. Czasami Harry zastanawiał się czy udało mu się zwerbować któregoś z zamkowych skrzatów do zajmowania się swoją garderobą czy też chłopak opanował jakieś zaklęcia z zakresu gospodarstwa domowego, które pomagały mu utrzymać ubrania w idealnym porządku. 

Któregoś razu nawet już wstawiony winem Harry zagadnął Hermionę o blondyna, ta jednak zbyła go, twierdząc, że nie rozmawiały z Pansy na jego temat i nie ma pojęcia, co może się u niego dziać. Twierdziła przy okazji, że to pewnie dlatego, że zbliżała się wojna, a młody Malfoy pewnie bał się jej konsekwencji dla siebie i swojej rodziny.

Mimo tego, że Granger brzmiała bardzo wiarygodnie, mimo wszystko znali się od lat, dlatego też Harry nie uwierzył w ani jedno jej słowo, a sprawa Dracona nie przestawała go prześladować na jawie i we śnie.

Teraz jednak, kiedy za oknem śnieżna zawierucha przesłaniała całe pole widzenia, ogień wydawał się jakby cieplejszy niż zazwyczaj, a temat Malfoya nieustannie krążył gdzieś w podświadomości Harryego, chłopak zaczynał mieć wątpliwości odnośnie tego, co wiedział, co wydawało mu się że wie, a co było tylko zwykłym domysłem, który dopowiedział sobie jego mózg w akcie desperacji.

No bo przecież nie mógł mieć pewności co do istnienia jakichkolwiek uczuć Malfoya w swoim kierunku, a  podjęcie z nim rozmowy na ten konkretny temat wydawało mu się zdecydowanie absurdalne i bardzo daleko poza spektrum możliwości. Prawda była też taka, że i sam Harry nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy sam przyznał się przed sobą, że może faktycznie, blondyn wyzwala w nim inne odczucia niż cała reszta społeczności Hogwartu. Pomimo to nie był jednak w stanie określić tego, co dokładnie czuł, a pokłady frustracji które miał w głowie rosły z każdym wstającym dniem i nieprzespaną nocą. 

\- Hermiona? - Niespodziewanie odezwał się Wybraniec, tym samym wyrywając przyjaciółkę ze swego rodzaju transu, w którym to dziewczyna znajdowała się niemal zawsze kiedy zbyt długo nieprzerwanie patrzyła w  żywy ogień. 

\- Co takiego? - Odparła dziewczyna lekko zaspanym głosem, przy okazji kierując na niego spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, które znał już od tak wielu lat. 

\- Kiedy poczułaś to.. coś? Do Pansy? - Nieskładnie zadał pytanie Potter, mając nadzieję, że chociaż trochę naprowadzi go to na odpowiedź odnośnie własnych uczuć i motywów.

\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu, któregoś dnia się pojawiło. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie, a po chwili z cwanym uśmieszkiem na ustach dodała; - A potem, któregoś pięknego dnia wylądowałyśmy razem w łóżku. 

Harry nie wiedział czy dziewczyna zrobiła to specjalnie czy też nie, ale poczuł jak  się rumieni, bo chociaż sam nie był świętoszkiem i zdarzyło mu się kilka przelotnych przygód, przez które chyba próbował uciekać od własnych myśli - w ustach Hermiony takie wyznanie brzmiało dla niego jak największa z możliwych nieprzyzwoitości. Sam przed sobą wytłumaczył sobie to faktem, że Granger od lat była osobą, którą traktował jak siostrę, której nie było mu dane mieć. 

 

_______

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. - Powiedziała Granger wpadając do Pokoju Życzeń, w którym była umówiona z Pansy na nieprzyzwoicie późną godzinę prawie w środku nocy.

\- Ale że z czym takim? - Od razu zapytała dziewczyna zbita z tropu tak niespodziewanym postulatem swojej ukochanej.

\- Z Potterem i Malfoyem. To chyba jasne. - Odparła jej Hermiona jakby to Parkinson przegapiła najoczywistszą z oczywistości, a nie ona wpadła na ich spotkanie z niejasnym komunikatem na ustach i bojową postawą drobnego ciała. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - Pansy postanowiła wysłuchać wizji swojej dziewczyny bo znała ją już na tyle, że zdawała sobie sprawę iż inny scenariusz nie mógł wchodzić teraz w drogę. 

W rezultacie Hermiona zalała ją potokiem słów tak intensywnym, że Parkinson kilka razy musiała prosić o wyjaśnienie, pite po drodze wino nie pomagało, a koniec końców wniosek był na tyle prosty, że Pansy aż zaczęła śmiać się w głos. Po prostu Potter leciał na Malfoya, a Granger z racji faktu, że już nie mogła patrzeć na smętnie patrzącego na blondyna Pottera - postanowiła ich ze sobą zeswatać w jakiś pokrętny sposób. 

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? - Wybita z rytmu Hermiona spojrzała na Pansy spod podniesionych brwi.

\- Och, zupełnie nic. Po prostu nasz drogi Draco już od dawna ma chrapkę na Gryfoński tyłek Pottera. - Po czym zaczęła się śmiać, czknęła a potem dodała jeszcze; - Ups, obiecałam nikomu o tym nie mówić. 

Na jej słowa Hermiona również wybuchła śmiechem i po pociągnięciu mocnego łyku czerwonego alkoholu, mocno pocałowała dziewczynę w usta. Właśnie w takich momentach jak ten docierało do niej jak idealnie uzupełniały się z tą wredną ślizgońską żmiją, której jeszcze rok wcześniej miałaby ochotę splunąć pod buty, a która teraz zdawało się, że powoli awansowała na pozycję miłości jej życia. Sama przed sobą Granger nie wiedziała czy to kwestia zmian w niej, w Pansy czy też w całym świecie, ale wiedziała, że za nic na świecie nie chciałaby oddać ich relacji za żadną inną. 

 


End file.
